N'aie pas honte
by Konosuke
Summary: OS Bill est anorexique. Son frère, Tom, essaye de l'aider à sortir de son problème. Mais ses moyens seront-ils les bons?


**Auteur**** :** Konusoke

**Disclaimer : **Ces deux-là n'appartiendront à personne sauf à eux-même.

**Résumé : **Bill est anorexique. Son frère essaye de l'aider à sortir de son problème. Mais ses moyens seront-ils les bons?

**Warning : **Je pense pas que cet OS soit choquante, mais je ne vais pas par quatre chemins quand j'écris. Donc le langage peut être légèrement cru.

_15h45, le 23 décembre 2008_

Le bruit sourd du téléphone me fait comprendre que Tom n'a toujours pas répondu. Je prends le téléphone avec moi et avance sur le canapé. Je m'assieds sur celui-ci et me concentre à nouveau sur le combiné. La voix synthétique me dit d'une voix suave mais dérangeante que Tom n'est pas là, mais qu'il reviendra bientôt. Puis elle me propose gentiment de laisser un message.

« Tom. C'est Bill… J'arrive plus sans toi, reviens. S'il te plait. Reviens ! Je n'arrive pas sans ton aide. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi. Mais imagine pour moi ? C'est impossible. J'ai fait une rechute, mais maintenant que je suis dehors et que je l'ai fait pour toi, comme tu m'avais dit : « Pour moi, si ce n'est pas pour toi ! » Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi. Reviens s'il te plait ! S'il te plait reviens. »

_10h12, le 1__er__ juillet 2008_

« Bill, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurnicher. Tu sais très bien que tu devras le faire. Alors arrête et pas dans dix ans. »

Je lève les yeux sur mon frère qui pose la cuillère sur la table.

« Bill, ouvre ta putain de bouche. Je vais te faire avaler ça. De force s'il le faut, alors ouvre la moi. »

Je fais non de la tête. Après quelques minutes interminables à me battre avec calme contre mon jumeau, j'ouvre gentiment la bouche et laisse entrer cet infâme bout de métal dans ma bouche.

J'avale difficilement le contenu neutre de la cuillère que Tom me retire de la bouche. Il reprend de son yogourt et recommence sa manœuvre.

« TU vois ce n'est pas si mauvais, non ? »

« Si… » Je commence lorsqu'il approche la cuillère de ma bouche. « Arrête, j'ai déjà mangé plus de la moitié, c'est bon maintenant… »

« BILL, si tu ne finis pas ça ENTIEREMENT, je t'en fais manger un deuxième. »

« Ooh, bordel… Tu vois bien que je vais bien, même sans ton putain de yogourt !! »

« Bill, j'aimerais juste te rappeler que tu es sorti de l'hôpital il y a moins de deux semaines. Tu ne vas pas retomber maintenant ! »

« Mais, regarde, j'ai déjà grossi. Alors je n'en veux pas de ton putain de yogourt à deux balles. » Je lui hurle en tapant dans sa main, ce qui envoie le contenu du pot par terre.

« Grossi… » Me dit Tom d'une voix des plus neutre. « Grossi ? Tu ose me dire que tu as GROSSI ? Bill, tu es maigre comme un clou et tu ose me dire que tu es devenu gros ? Montre-moi ça, mon cher… »

Je me recule d'un pas et soulève mon t-shirt bien trop larde. Tom s'approche lentement de moi et touche du bout des doigts mon ventre.

« Gros… »

Je baisse la tête et cherche à savoir quel ton adopté après sa remarque. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de décider qu'il remonte ses doigts sur mon torse et me dit d'une voix plus dure :

« Gros ? Alors, Bill, tu te trouves gros ? »

« Oui. » Je murmure en baissant la tête

« Bon, viens là, qu'on voit ton poids et tu te vois dans un miroir ! »

Il me prend par le poignet et me tire dans notre chambre. Il me dit de rester là et il ressort de la chambre. Il revient quelques minutes après avec le grand miroir qui se trouve à l'entrée et avec son yogourt pas terminé.

« Déshabille toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Déshabille-toi, je t'ai dis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire mumuse peut-être ? » me demande-t-il en enlevant sa ceinture.

Je commence à descendre mon pantalon que je n'ai même plus besoin d'ouvrir. J'enlève mon t.shirt et me tourne vers Tom. Il enlève lui aussi son t-shirt.

« Bon, maintenant, mets-toi en face de ce miroir ! »

« Non, je n'aime pas me voir. »

« Bill. C'est important » me dit-il pour la première fois avec la voix calme.

Je me décale légèrement sur la gauche pour que je me puisse me voir dans la glace. Mais je ne me regarde pas. Je fixe le torse parfait à Tom. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour lui ressembler. Moi qui suis comme… Comme… Je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux plus savoir. Je cherche plus à savoir, le simple mot « poids » me fait trésaillé. Je lève les yeux et fixe Tom. Mais lorsqu'il lève le sien pour le mettre dans le mien, je n'arrive pas à le soutenir et je baisse les miens immédiatement pour regarder ses pieds.

« Alors Bill ? »

« Oui ? » je demande d'une petite voix, peureux de sa réaction.

« Tu te vois comment là ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Comment tu vois ton physique dans la glace ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me trouve moche et gros. Mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire… »

« Bill... Viens à côté de moi, s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Viens je te dis. » Il me dit sur une voix de plus en plus douce.

Je m'avance vers lui sans dire un mot et je finis par me poster près de lui tourné vers le miroir. Il vient se placer en face de moi et pose sa main sur mon torse. Il prend ensuite la mienne dans sa deuxième main et la pose sur le sien.

« Touche. » Me dit-il sans complexe.

J'appuie légèrement avec mes doigts et passe lentement mes doigts sur ses cotes que je sens presque pas. Puis je passe mes doigts sur son ventre. Remontre lentement sur ses cotes et passe sur ses flancs. Il me regarde faire, sans rien dire, sa main gauche se trouvant toujours sur mon torse. Puis je remonte mes doigts sur le creux de son épaule et touche l'os de la clavicule. Puis sans un mot, il me reprend ma main et la pose sur mon torse et me fait refaire le même trajet avec ma main que celui que je viens de faire sur son torse. Je touche mon ventre sans forme particulière, mon torse, mes cotes, mes flancs, mes épaules. Tom me reprend la main et la garde dans sa main avant de dire :

« Tu ne vois pas une différence ? »

Je ne réponds pas, honteux.

« Non ? »

« Si… » Je murmure dans un souffle.

« Et ? »

« Tu es beau. »

« Putain, Bill, je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que tu es TROP MAIGRE. » me dit-il en reprenant son ton sévère.

« Mais… »

« Pas de « mais », regarde-toi. Encore et encore. Tu es maigre. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »

« Mais… »

« Tu dois manger. Un yogourt, ce n'est pas beaucoup, non ? Tu dois »

« TOM ECOUTE MOI MAINTENANT J'AI PAS GRAND CHOSE A DIRE, MAIS ECOUTE ! »

« Désolé… »

« Je ne peux rien faire Tom, c'est un cercle vicieux… »

« Sois… »

« Laisse-moi finir…C'est un cercle vicieux, je suis dedans, je ne peux pas en finir. Même ton yogourt me dégoûte. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je veux bien croire quand tu me dis que je suis maigre. Mais comment changer alors que je ne me vois pas. Quand la seule chose que je vois, c'est un Bill qui a besoin d'un régime… »

Je baisse la tête et me laisse tomber au sol. Tom s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, comme si c'était devenu une obsession.

« Regarde-toi encore. Touche ton torse s'il le faut. N'aie pas honte. Je veux que tu t'en sortes. »

« J'ai honte. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout ça pour toi… »

« Moi ? Qu'est ce que je viens faire là ? »

« Dire que tout ça, c'est venu un jour de printemps, lorsque je t'ai vu à la piscine. »

Il fronce les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

« Que…Quoi ? »

« C'est quand je t'ai vu… Toi et ton physique parfait…Quand je suis renté, quand je me suis vu, je me suis toute suite trouvé laid. Je me suis toute suite trouvé des kilos en trop. J'ai immédiatement décidé de devenir comme toi. »

« Arrête Bill de dire des choses pareilles. »

« Elles sont vraies… » Je soupire.

« Et comment je pourrais t'aider alors ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas… »

Il se lève et s'assied sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je reste. »

« Tom… Ne dis pas ça. »

« Arrête, tu vois bien que je suis la source du problème... »

Il se lève et pose ses mains sous la commode. Il en tire un sac et le pose sur le lit.

« Tu fais quoi Tom ? »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état. Je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. »

« Mais… »

Je commence à sangloter en silence. Je pose mes mains sur le lit et mets ma tête dans celles-ci. Je sanglote plus fort et Tom vient près de moi.

« Ce n'est rien Bill… Tout ira mieux après. »

Je n'arrive rien à articuler. Mes pleurs envahissent ma gorge et Tom se relève pour finir son sac. Il prend ensuite un deuxième, plus gros et le soulève pour l'emmener de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ouvre une deuxième commode et fini de mettre ses habits dans son sac. Je pousse un soupire avant de me remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Mes yeux piquent et ma gorge se sert. La seule pensée « Tom va partir…_Pour_ moi. » Me brise le cœur.

La voix de Tom dans la cuisine me fait mal.

« Bill, je veux que tu finisses ton yogourt avant que je parte. »

Puis les pas se font entendre dans le couloir de la chambre et puis plus rien. La moquette arrête les sons, je ne sais donc plus ou il se trouve.

« Arrête de pleurer Bill, tu verras, tout ira mieux. »

Il prend les vêtements posés sur le lit et commence à se rhabiller. Je tends mon bras et attrape le t-shirt de Tom.

« Je peux ? » je lui demande ne l'enfilant.

« Bill, je ne pense pas que mettre des habits aussi larges soit conseillé dans ton état. »

Oui, Tom sait que les médecins ne souhaitent pas que je mette des habits trop larges. Le fait de ne pas voir mon poids ne m'aide pas me disent-ils. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est celui de Tom. Tom, mon frère qui m'abandonne_ pour mon bien_. Je le sers dans mes bras et enfuit ma tête dans les tissus. J'ouvre la bouche et respire un bon coup. Mais dès que je relève la tête et que je sens le souffle de Tom contre ma tête, je la rebaisse et me remets à pleurer.

Il tend la main sur le côté et prend le petit pot posé à même de sol

« Allez, mange ça pour moi. »

« To... »

« Pour moi, si ce n'est pas pour toi ! »

J'ouvre lentement la bouche. Je sais que ses dernières bouchées seront les dernières qu'il me donnera.

« Allez Bill, ne t'inquiète pas. J'y avais déjà pensé, je me disais que c'était peut-être mieux que je ne sois pas là. Mais maintenant, je comprends que j'ai trop attendu. Ce sera mieux. »

Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire. Mais il se trompe. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il me fait. Il ne se rendra pas compte. Il part, me laissant seul moi et ma souffrance.

« N…On. Tom re…este. »

« Je reviendrais… Peut-être te voir. »

Il me pose un baiser sur le front et prend sa première valise.

« J'appelerai maman pour lui expliquer mon départ. Ne lui dis rien, je veux lui expliquer moi-même. »

Je tombe à plat ventre sur le sol quand je l'entends prendre ses valises. Je pleure à même le sol, sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit.

« Ça sera mieux. » Il le répète encore une fois, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Je souffle un « non » lorsque la porte de la chambre se referme derrière moi. Mes dernières forces qu'il me restait se vident. Je respire difficilement, couché.

La porte claque et le silence s'empare de moi.

_17h45, le 23 décembre 2008_

J'entends le téléphone sonné à l'autre bout de l'appartement. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et avance lentement vers le bruit du téléphone. Je le cherche, mais je ne trouve pas où il est. Les sonneries continuent, mais je ne le vois pas. Ou est-il ? Je tourne sur moi-même et le vois, sur le canapé. Je le prends en main, mais la sonnerie s'arrête.

« Un appel manqué : Tom »

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, le bouton « Nouveau (x) message (s) se met à clignoter. Dans un élan, j'appuie sur le bouton et porte le combiné à mon oreille

« Bill ? Je ne sais pas ou tu es. Je ne sais pas ou tu habites maintenant. Maman m'a dit que tu avais déménagé. Allez frérot, ça va aller, je t'assure. Appelle-moi quand tu entends ça. Je reviendrai… Je t'aiderais cette fois, je t'assure. Je ne te ferais plus faux-bond »

Puis, j'entends un petit rire à l'autre bout du fils. Puis il reprend :

« Je parie que tu es entrain de pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'est de bonheur. Mais je pourrais parier que tu es entrain de pleurer ! »

Je souris à sa remarque. En effet, je pleure. Comment le sait-il ? Ses souvenirs ne se sont donc pas tous effacer.

« Allez Billy rappelle-moi ! Bisous mon grand ! »


End file.
